percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Hazelcats/The New Children of The Gods SNEEK PEEK!!!!!
I'm just experimenting on this, see how ya like it. I do not own anything, not the Percy Jackson Series, not Rick Riordan, not ANYTHING. Chapter 1: Clouded in Storms I never expected it. Never. But here I was in a place I never imagined. Pray your not like me. If you dont want to die then pray. Just try to go on with life. Dont think about it. And if you are one of us, get to camp THEN. Dont say I didnt warn you. My Name is Shara Miloe. I am in 7th grade at a small little school in Connecticut. I have black hair and green eyes, with an irratating zit on my face with my even more annoying twin brother Max. He was a little shorter than me, but alot smarter, even though we both had ADHD and were dyslexic. So basicaly I came home with an F each year, and he got his special C+. Though he studies harder so I can't say he gets special treatment. We went to a boarding school about 10 miles from my mom's house. My mom was Marie Miloe. She worked at the clothing departmet Cathy'sClothes!!! and she worked as a cashier. My dad... well I dont really know much about my dad actually. He left for a job on a ship before I was born and know one saw him sense. No one knows why he dissapeared, maybe a storm. Last year the worst storms ever hit the US coming right after Mt. St Helens erupted the 2nd time and it went across the country. My mom said he was still alive but i doubt it, and if he is, he's probably off with some other women. I sighed. I wished he was here so my mom could get a better place to live and we wouldnt have to live in this mess of a town. "What's wrong?" a familiar voice asked. I turned and saw my best friend or maybe i should say only friend Grover. He was this kid who was in my grade though he looked like a highschooler with an acne problem and a goatee with a limp. I had met him when my mom signed me and Max up for a dyslexic study group thing and he had been my mentor(i know right?). And i knew if he wasnt my friend, only Max would, and that would be worse than having none. "Oh nothing" i muttered. and turned back to the window. When the bus arrived and we all climbed out, we headed to home room. And to my dread, we had a sub. Not just any sub. An evil sub. She was horrible!!! It was Ms. Mennt. She was so mean but no not to others!!! Just me and max!!! I moaned. No doubt she would be mean to us again today, then again today was a field trip to this really small zoo, and i would rather read a book about biology with the hardest words in the world then go there.Then Ms. Mennt cleared her throat. "Today, at the zoo you will each have a partner and you will all be in small groups. There will be no sneeking off, no teasing the animals, and especially no ruining others experience."She glared right at me and Max. Go figure. We always caused trouble, but it was mostly Max. One time in 2nd grade, to the trip to the orchard, he pulled the handle on a truck and all the apples came pouring out of the boxes on top of the class!! Of course I've had my share. In 4th grade on a trip to the museum, I was messing with a catupult and a large rock came hurtling towards the dinasour exibit... It wasnt pretty. "Now pick your partners,and go to the bathroom, anyone who isnt on the bus in 10 minutes will be staying here for the day." Then everyone jumped up and picked there partners and went to the door. I sighed and looked out the open window. It was cloudy and the air smelled rainy. Ugh. Now we'd have to stay inside and all there was were some of the jungle and aquatic exibits. I sighed again and got up. Max already had his partner. I looked around half expecting to be put with Ms. Mennt. I shudered and put that thought out of my mind. Then Grover limped towards me. "You ready?" he asked. We were always partners, there was no one else, plus there was no one else except a few I'd liek to be with. Especially Holly Kinoatsy, she was so mean! She was mean to everyone, especialy Grover. She was walking over. "So Shara" she said mockingly. "You get partners with beard boy again!? Ha! You are such a looser!! What are you? Dating him!?'' '''She laughed and her friends joined in. My face grew red with anger, and i wish i could hit with everything i had but grover looked at me warningly, and Ms. Mennt stared at me evily. Go figure, Holly was her pet. I glared at Hollly and turned my back and walked to the door, and i didnt know it then, but i wouldve rather had the punishment for hitting her then what was going to happen later. When we got to the zoo we filed out and got to the gates. It was starting to drizzle and i had a feeling it was about to get alot worse. Everyone was covering there heads with there lunch bags and running under the trees. Then Ms. Mennt got to the front. "We will be going into the main building now. Stay with the group." Then a girl with curly blond hair with an unnatural streak of gray came out of a small workers building. "Hi everyone, I'm Annabeth and I'll be your guide today." She looked at Grover in the eyes then at Ms. Mennt and back to Grover. He nodded at her. Then she looked back at the group. "Well let's get inside, it looks like it'll be pretty rainy today." We all filed into the building. I looked at Grover. "Why did you nod at her?"I asked. "Huh? I didn't nod at her" he said nervously. i knew he was lying. he was a bad lier. Once we were inside we looked at the tiger, monkey, and penguin exibit. The we got to the other marine animals. Then Annabeth began "This is the dolphin exibit over here. Now look closely at the back of the wall and what do you see? You over there with the black hair in the back." she said looking at me. "Umm horses." i replied. "Yes and do you know why they are there?" Everyone was staring at me. "Umm im,im not sure" i answered slowly. She looked at me with intense but curious eys. "Well i didnt expect you to,actouly i didnt expect anyone.Those horses mean somethign in greek mythology. Dolphins and horses are the god Poseidens sacred animals. Yes the builder of the museum has many mythology in this zoo." Well anyway the dolphin is..." she continued. Once she was done she moved onto the sharks. As Annabeth walked, Holly grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with some water from a fish tank. She snuck over while the rest of the class was to far away to notice and poured it on grover. She laughed as the rest of the kids in the back did. Annabeth was to far away to see it, and Ms. Mennt pretened not to hear, though i had a fealing she could. I got so angry and felt a tug in my stomach and suddenly Holly screamed. "Augghhh!!! Ms.Mennt Shara pushed me into the fountain!!!!" Ms.Mennt glared at me as if i had just commited a seriose crime and walked to me. "You. Come with me. Your brother to." "No i did it!" Grover said. Max glared at me with hate and Annabeth looked at me with shock and symphony, plus she looked scared for me. I sighed and walked towards outside with Ms.Mennt already there. Wait. How did she get there so fast? I sighed again with Max angerly walking next to me. "I dont even remember pushing her!!! I just blinked and there she was in the fountain!" I said frusterated. Max stopped. " You didnt push her. The water... grabbed... her..." What? how could it grab her? I was so confused and walked to the door. Once we were outside, Ms.Mennt wasnt there. "Wheres Ms-" I was cut off by a growling. Then a horrible voice rasped at me and Max. I turned and saw Max staring terrified at Ms. Mennt, who was standing on top of the building. " You will not be aloud to live!!! The gods have broken the oath, even if it has been eliminated!!!!" she hissed and suddenly she turned into a large bat like creature with leathery wings. I screamed, paralized. Then something yelled "catch!!!" and knife landed in maxes hand and he slashed at Ms. Mennt and she explouded in a cloud of dust. Tell me what ya think!!!! Category:Blog posts